Supernatural Serendipity Side Stories
by Fire Sage
Summary: A drabble series spin-off based on my current on going work 'Supernatural Serendipity' as well as other drabble pieces of fiction.
1. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._**

**_A/N: As stated in the last chapter of 'Supernatural Serendipity' (and by popular demand) here is the first chapter to the drabble spin-off series aptly named 'Supernatural Serendipity Side Stories'. Here is were all the extra bits and pieces from the story will be going (mostly fluff, but other pieces too) as well as all contest winners pieces. I would be interested to know what everyone thinks as well as take possible suggestions from reviewers. So to kick off, here is the missing scene that everyone was waiting for before the newest chapter of the main story._**

* * *

"So uh...what now?" Shizuo asks suddenly after their hug has gone on for quite a bit long than anticipated.

"I don't know. I guess we're dating now." She replies, back to her normal cheeky self. Besides, if everyone apparently thought they were already dating why not? Shinra thought they were, and that Izaya guy. She frowns over Shizuo's shoulder at that. She's beginning to understand Shizuo instantaneous combustion of rage he gets every time he sees the man. If she saw him again, she's pretty sure she'd punch him right in his smirking face.

"No, I mean," Shizuo starts again, pulling back from their embrace to look at her. "I've never had a girlfriend before. So..." He doesn't know what to do.

Is he supposed to leave now? It is getting late and it's a long walk back to his place. But that doesn't seem right. Is he supposed to stay? He's seen it in movies when the guy confesses his love to a girl and he stays the night, but he doesn't think she's the type of girl who hops into bed with a guy she's only been dating for 53 seconds. So that doesn't seem right either.

He's lost as to what to do now. He honestly hadn't thought he'd get to even this point. The movies make it look so easy. Couple meets, they fall in love, they profess their undying love for one another, they kiss. Was that what was supposed to happen? Was he supposed to kiss her?

He had never kissed a girl before. Well, outside of his mother and that one time in middle school. But he had never _really_ kissed a girl before. Not for lack of wanting. None would come near him up until now.

How was he supposed to go about that anyway? Was he supposed to ask? Or should he just do it? In the movies, the guy just does it but he always thought that was a little rude. What if she didn't want to kiss him?

What if Nausika didn't want to kiss him?

Though it seems like an eternity in Shizuo's head as these questions keep spinning, it's really only been a few seconds.

And for the other blonde, who seems to get what he's asking and finds it cute, has no problem coming to a decision on what to do next.

Her hands come up slowly and carefully grasps the corner of his shades, removing them. Shizuo's eyes widen slightly, both from the sudden flow of unhampered light and confusion as to what she's doing. He can guess. He's not an idiot. But like the first time they met on the street of Ikebukuro, it's all too surreal for him. Like a scene from one of those movies he's gotten most of his love life advice from. And things like this don't happen to Shizuo Heiwijima.

But she sits them on top of her head with equal care, as if she knows they are special to him somehow, with a smile and leans in to him.

Her kiss is gentle and soft. Something he hadn't expected from someone so fierce and fiery as her. But he's not sure what he's expected. It was never this. He'd thought about it. But it had never crossed him mind that it could actually happen to him. His eye slip closed just when the chaste kiss ends and she pulls away, slowly. As if she's trying to savor it for as long as she can.

"I've never had a boyfriend either." Nausika says against his lips before opening her teal eyes and looking up into his half hooded almond ones. "Not a real one anyways. A few flings but not…" But not with someone she's really cared about she thinks.

And she does care about Shizuo. What he's like, if he's ok, what he thinks about her, all that stuff she's never bothered to ponder with other people. And it bothers her that it does. And doesn't bother her at the same time.

The ex-bartender smiles softly at her as a hand once on her waist comes up to caress her cheek. "So I guess we're both useless then." He jokes softly before he lowers his head again to fall on those soft, cupid bow lips again, only this time with a deeper kiss.

She tastes like the American sweet tea she's always drinking when there's not coffee in her hands and something else sweet he can't put his finger on. He's sure he taste like his cigarettes, not a pleasant taste at all, but she doesn't seem to mind. No, he guesses she doesn't when those long fingers slide up his arms and into the mess of his hair to pull him closer.

She's a really good kisser, he thinks. And she thinks he's a fast learner.

* * *

_As always reviews and critiques are always appreciated. More will be to come and I will keep people posted both through here and A/N's in SS for the future._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Contest Award: No Smoking Sign

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

_A/N: Here is contest winner__ flyfly246's drabble idea. Not an extension of the 'Supernatural Serendipity' story. All other contest winners will be placed here too (just FYI) :3_

* * *

_Craving for Tobacco_

He was dying for a cigarette.

His hands twitch to reach from the pack that isn't there. His whole body aches for the sweet rush of nicotine to his brain and the burning smell that fills his nose. But he can't have one. He made a promise to Kasuka.

Kasuka had a new role for a movie, one that called for his character to smoke on and off during the whole thing. When he told Shizuo, the blonde had been furious. "No!" He had said, "You can't do that! Don't ruin your health over some movie!"

And Kasuka had just looked at him with his typical blank stare before saying, "But Nii-san, you smoke all the time."

His little brother's words had struck a chord in him, made him feel like a hypocrite. So he had promised Kasuka that if he didn't smoke for the sake of a movie he wouldn't smoke either.

Kasuka had agreed. And Shizuo had never regretted making a promise to his brother until now.

_Insomnia_

Shizuo couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned and shifted and squirmed, but no matter what he did he still couldn't get to sleep. This was the third night he just laid there with his eyes closed, hoping sleep would overcome him. But it didn't. No matter how many sheep he counted or miles he ran to exhaust himself or glasses of warm milk he drank he still couldn't get to sleep. He was getting real sick of this. What was the point of him quitting smoking if he died from sleep depravation anyway?

_Coughing_

"Cha! Ack, ack, ha! Gah! Son of a bitch…"

He'd been coughing all day. It was bad coughing all day too. The kind of coughing that shook his whole body when it happened.

Tom had asked him several times that day, with hard slaps on the back to dislodge his coughing fits, if he was alright. Shizuo said yeah and told him he was trying to quit smoking. The older man had been surprised and said 'good for you' with a 'wish you all the best'. Shizuo had muttered another yeah before he coughs again.

Something hard and slimy comes up into his mouth that he has to spit out onto the pavement to get away from him.

Fucking shit….

_Irritability_

Shizuo has always had a hair trigger. No one ever argued about that.

But with hardly any sleep, his hands twitching and his face itching for nicotine, and that awful coughing that just won't stop his rage is unstoppable.

He's torn up almost all of Ikebukoro in the past four days of his new smoke free existence. He flips at the drop of a hat. And when he does that's not the only thing that flips. Benches, buses, guard rail, sign poles, all go flying. He lashes out at anyone brave, or dumb, enough to approach him.

So when the idiot who's dumb enough to argue with Tom about his payment, Tom just walks away as soon as he begins.

And as he predicted, Shizuo roars and rips a light post out of the concrete to use the guy as a ball to his new bat.

_Dizziness and Light headedness_

He's about to swing the light post at the guy but suddenly his vision swims. The Earth shifted under his feet. He sways with the tilted world's view. He feels like he's gonna puke. He needs to sit down.

Thankfully he falls down. Close enough…

* * *

"Hey Kasuka, what are you doing here?" Shizuo asks in surprise, seeming his brother at his door. The younger Heiwajima doesn't say anything, but just holds out a carton of American Sprits to his brother who takes it curiously.

"Maybe it's better for your health and others if you don't quit smoking."

* * *

_Reviews would be wonderful please!_


	3. Jalapeño, Mango Sushi

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._**

* * *

Tom prided himself on being a good judge of people. It was critical to his jo,b first and foremost, to be able to tell when people were and weren't lying and so on. But it was also a very good skill to have for life.

So when Shizuo comes to work, with a smile on his face that can't be washed away and a spring in his step, Tom knows that something has happened.

"You seem in a good mood." Tom crowed next to his kohai during their smoke break who gives a slight 'hn?' at being suddenly addressed before he smiles.

"I'm actually having a pretty good day. Haven't seen the flea in a while, talked to Kasuka the other day, nobody's been stupid yet today." Shizuo tells him, but Tom smiles knowingly around his own smoke.

"And I take it things went well with your special lady friend?" The old man pries while tapping his ashes and Shizuo balks momentarily.

"Y-Yeah, it did." Shizuo answers, blushing and smiling like an idiot while rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground.

Tom beams. "That great man! I'm happy for you!" He's happy that something finally worked out for his often down and out kohai, "She didn't happen to be that girl you went sprinting off with during work the other day was she? What was up with that?"

Tom had meant to call him but forgot. He assumed it was something serious for Shizuo to take off like that. It was near the end of the work day, but still, Shizuo was usually very serious and responsible about his work, constantly grateful to Tom and his boss for giving him a chance and time a day with his history.

The grave, sad expression that suddenly clouds the taller man's face tells Tom that he was right. But he hadn't expected him to say, "She got hit by a car" with equal gravity and seriousness. The shift from stupidly happy to positively crushed enough to almost make Tom's head spin.

"Oh wow! Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I took her to Shinra's. He said it probably just tapped her."

Tom can tell by the way Shizuo scratches the side of his nose that he's lying. Well, maybe not lying but not telling the whole truth. But he lets it slide.

"Well, I'm glad she's ok. I'd be really upset if you finally found a girl you like and she got ran over." Tom doesn't mention that it's more of a 'finally found a girl interested in him' than the other way around. He's well aware of his friend's problem with the ladies, or rather their problem with him. He's really glad the younger man has found someone who seems to be over that little hiccup about him. Though Tom has to agree, Shizuo throwing things eight times his size is a bit more than a 'little hiccup'. "So, when do I get to meet this mysterious lucky lady?"

"Hn? You…wanna meet her?" Shizuo asks, seeming startled out of his momentary depression but the question.

"Well sure! I gotta make sure she's real and all. Plus what kind of friend would I be if I didn't know the important people in your life." Tom says with a smile, sliding his hands into his suit pockets once his cigarette bud his flicked away.

"Oh Ok. I think she said something last night about grabbing lunch today." The blonde responds, scratching the back of his head in more of a confused manner.

"Oooo, last night. What we're you crazy kids up too?" Tom crows again, purposely to ruffle his friend's feathers.

"It wasn't like that!"

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Around one, Shizuo gets in touch with his lady friend and says she'd meet them in West Gate Park if they were ready. Tom mentally does a check list and assesses that they have time for lunch before he agrees.

Tom isn't exactly sure what this woman looks like, but still looks around to see if he can spot her in the tiny crowd near the fountain when they get there.

Shizuo, with his tall height, must have spotted her because he suddenly stops dead in his track, looking off into the distance with a kind of awe Tom had never seen before. He looks off into the direction Shizuo seems to be so taken with and spots a woman around their age. Alone, her hair in an updo off her shoulder, seeming to be waiting for someone, she spots them just as Tom does with a smile and walks over to them.

_'So this is her? Wow, good job Shizuo.'_

"Hey," The blonde woman, very striking in Tom's opinion with her long legs and blue green eyes, greets. Tom notices that Shizuo seems to be taken aback by her almost as much as he is, which he thinks is odd considering it's _his_ girlfriend. She apparently does too. "What?" She asks, head tilting to the side with a furrowed brow curiously.

"You look…different." Shizuo replies dumbly and Tom resists the urge to face-palm for him. _'Aw, man! Shizuo, what are you doing?!'_

"Good different or bad different?" She asks with a coy smile before flaring out the hem of her skirt, seeming not to notice or be bother by his 'poetic' greeting. "It's a sundress. I just got it. What you don't like it? It thought it was cute." She drops the hem and does a small turn for effect on the toe of one of her white wedges. The white material patterned with brown and cream flowers kicks up a little in the skirt before it falls back near her knees.

"No, no! It's nice. It's just…different." Shizuo tells her, an embarrassed blush staining his cheekbones as he rubs his neck. And Tom realizes that this maybe the first time he's seen her in a dress or a skirt. It had been cooler in 'Bukoro up until a few days ago.

But no matter how adorable Shizuo looks when he's embarrassed, the moment needs to be shattered so they can get along with this meeting. Tom's pretty sure his friend would spend the rest of the day staring at his girlfriend in her pretty new sundress. Tom would, if she were his.

The older man coughs exasperatedly into his fist to remind Shizuo that he's there.

"Ah! Sorry Tom-san! Nausika this is Tom. We work together. He's been my sempai since middle school. Tom this is Nausika. She's my…"

"Girlfriend," Nausika supplies easily to save Shizuo from further embarrassment as he seems to clamor for the word and waves a little.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. _I_ like your sundress by the way." Tom says evenly, keeping an eye on Shizuo out of the corner of his eye. The emphasis when he complimented the younger woman not missed by the tall blonde who seems to heat angrily that he hadn't thought to do that.

"Really? Well thank you! I usually don't go for dresses, but it's hot as hell and if I was gonna be girly enough to shave my legs might as well wear the dress too. Plus all my shorts are dirty. And did you really hear about me, or is that just polite small talk?" Nausika explains, arms crossed under her bust, and eyeing Tom with sharp teal orbs.

"No, no! Shizuo went on and on about you for weeks." Tom says with a broad smile.

"That's not true! I did not!" Shizuo cries, face flamed with embarrassment.

"I honestly thought you two were dating a long time ago and he was just getting around to introducing you now." Tom continues with no regard for Shizuo's outburst.

"Is that true, Shizuo?! Did you want to keep me a secret or somethin'? Are you ashamed of me Shizuo?!" Nausika asks with a fake wounded expression. Tom wanted to laugh, it was so over played. But apparently Shizuo didn't see that.

"What?! No! Not at all! I didn't-"Relax buddy, we're just messin' with you a little." Tom tells him, patting him on the back and stopping Shizuo stammer.

"Yeah, breathe." Nausika agrees after the older man who glances at her out of the corner of him eye.

"We should probably get going. Tom and I have to get back to work soon." Shizuo dignifiedly mutters in response and the other two smirk.

"Well then, where to Nausika?" Tom asks, accepting Shizuo's request to move on and pretend that didn't just happen.

"What? Why do I have to pick?"

"Because you're a lady and it's my treat."

"Ah, Tom! You really don't have to do that!" Shizuo tells him, but Tom literally waves him off. He's got the money and he's pretty sure if he hadn't just offered Shizuo would be paying for all of them. He gets Nausika, but he would just feel weird about it.

"I just like food. Take me to a place that has food." The blonde woman says flatly and Tom chuckles.

"You liked Russia Sushi the last time we went." Shizuo suggests evenly, surprising Tom. He wasn't aware they had gone on a date before this. But he doesn't mention it and continues to smile nicely.

"That sounds good to me. Haven't seen Simon in a while and I could go for some jalapeño, mango sushi."

"Jalapeño, mango sushi?" Nausika questions with an arched brow and disgusted sneer.

"I thought that too, but it grows on you." Tom replies as they start walking, Shizuo between them, and the blonde shrugs.

"I'll try anything once." She says casually.

And Tom can't help it. He just has to say, "Is that a philosophy for _anything_?" with a wink. And Shizuo balks angrily with a shout of his name but Nausika just laughs loudly.

Tom snickers inwardly as he outwardly tries to apologies and sooth Shizuo embarrassment wrath. _'Oh, I like this girl. Good job Shizuo.'_ And the three continue to lunch.

* * *

_And that's how Tom met Nausika and they later become secret best friends. So votes for next time: The time Nausika was attacked for revenge against Shizuo or how she met Kasuka? Cast your votes kiddies. New chapter of Supernatural Serendipity should be up by next week!_


	4. Double Orange Soda Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

"Shouta! I don't think we're going to make it!" A young woman, dirty and beat down cries to her partner as they use their bodies to brace the door in a feeble attempt to keep out the zombie horde behind it.

"No Mari! You can't think like that! You can't!" Shouta yells back over the loud pound and lifeless moans. The window to the door scatters and a bloodied necrosised hand reaches through towards Mari who screams as the glass rains down like her tears. Shouta beats at the arm with a pipe he's been using like a mace for the past hour until it falls off. Once it's gone, he kneels down to the floor by Mari and takes her face in his hands. "Run."

Mari's wide blue eyes blink curiously. "Wh-What...?"

"Run Mari. I'll hold them off as long as I can, but you have to run now so you can get a head start."

"Shouta...no I..." Shouta's thumb presses into Mari's trembling lips to silence her and looks at her warmly with a soft expression.

"Go, I'll catch up." He promises her, but they both know he'll never make it alone against them all. But still, Mari bursts into tears before enveloping Shouta into a hard hug around his neck.

"I'm sorry." She chokes near his ear before she sprints off down the hall from the zombies and her one true love.

"Cut!" A loud bell rings out after the directors loud boom through his megaphone and the once dismally lit abandoned school filled with zombies is suddenly flush with light again. "Great job everyone, especially you Yuhei!"

"Thanks." The brunette responds casually to his praise while taking the water offered to him from his assistant as extras shuffle off the set.

"At this rate we can wrap up today and be at the next site by Thursday!"

"Actually, I need a little break." Kasuka says flatly and the older man's eyes widen comically behind his sunglasses.

"Of course, of course! Anything you want Yuhei! Everyone, we're on break for a few hours!" The director cries through his blow horn.

Kasuka blinks smoothly and saunters away from the set. "Um, Yuhei-sama?" The brunette looks over his shoulder at his assistant. "Shouldn't I call your body guard for you?" The pink haired young woman asks timidly.

Kasuka smiles faintly at her and shakes his head. If she knew who he was going she wouldn't ask that question.

* * *

Nausika was late.

It wasn't like her to be late so it more irked Shizuo than annoyed him. He wondered what was keeping her and worried more as the minutes ticked by.

"Brother," Shizuo turns around with a perplexed look that quickly shifts to surprise as he seems to realize who's behind the large shades and cap.

"Kasuka? What are you doing here?" He hadn't known his brother was in town, let alone that he'd be approached by him on the street.

"Movie shoot. On a break. You look well." The younger man responds stoically as he removes his glasses and Shizuo smiles at the shorter man.

"Thanks Kasuka! You too, though you are looking thin. Are you eating enough? Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine Nii-san." Kasuka says, though warmed by his brother's protective nature. Even though he's a grown man more than capable of taking care of himself Shizuo still worries over him like he's eight again.

"Well, if you're sure I guess. But you still look thing." Shizuo tells him and Kasuka tilts his head to the side curiously. That was all he was going to say?

"I'm late, I know, I'm sorry. I-Oh…am I interrupting something?"

The brunette looks curiously behind the tall frame of his brother to see an almost equally tall blonde female in a yellow jacket behind them. Shizuo immediately spins back around towards her and regards her warmly.

"Hey Nausika! Where have you been? I was getting worried." Shizuo scolds, but the woman doesn't seem surprised or bothered by his worrying. And Kasuka hums quietly to himself in recognition.

"Sorry, sidewalks were blocked from construction and had to take the long way. Who's this?" Nausika asks, jutting her chin back towards Kasuka and Shizuo whips around again.

"Ah! Nausika, this is my younger brother Kasuka. Kasuka, this is Nausika, my…"

"I'm his girlfriend." She supplies easily, knowing Shizuo still had a hard time telling people that. Three months and it's still a hiccup for him.

The younger Heiwjima's head tilts to the side a little when he looks at her and Nausika arches a brow. They both seem fascinated with each other for a moment, confused to how the other seems possible in Shizuo's life but quickly accepting it as a reality for his sake.

Finally Kasuka reaches out a hand. "It's nice to meet you." He says calmly and Nausika smiles faintly when she takes his hand.

"Likewise, I've never met an actor before. Or at least one that was famous anyways." She tells him and Kasuka shrugs. Her smirk grows a little before she turns to Shizuo. "I'm gonna go get a soda. You want one?"

Shizuo shakes his head while rubbing the back of his neck. Kasuka shakes his head slightly too when she looks at him and Nausika shrugs before leaving the brothers with her polite escape.

"I like her." Shizuo startles a little and he looks down at his blank faced brother at the sudden confession. "She seems nice and you seem calmer. I'm happy for you nii-san." Kauska explains and a hint of a smile crosses his face.

Shizuo looks surprised for a minute before he smiles broadly at his brother. "Thanks Kasuka. That really means a lot." He tells him, rubbing his neck again. It really does mean a lot to him.

"Shizuo, check it out! Not one, but **two** orange sodas came out of the vending machine when I put my money in! I don't even care what happens for the rest of the day now. This is the best day ever!" Nauskia says in uncharacteristic enthusiasm to the two men locked in famous Heiwajima brother's silence.

Shizuo smiles at her warmly before humming in amusement and the normally expressionless Kasuka's face breaks out in surprise at the expression on his brother's face. And though she's only just met him, Nausika can gather that something is off about all this. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We should get going and let Kasuka get back to work." Shizuo says, hands back in his pockets and casual lean in his stance.

"Ok. Here," She says and hands Kasuka the extra can. "I don't really need two and Shizuo doesn't like them." He takes it, expression blank again, and thanks her. The teal eyed blonde smiles a little and leaves with Shizuo who waves at his brother as their leaving.

_'So that's her then.'_ Kasuka thinks as he waves back a little. _'I thought the girl that could tame Shizuo one day would be…different.'_

* * *

_Got kind of behind on these with all the other fics and my boyfriends father being in town (his family is originally from CA so it took me a year to finally meet him!). The visit went well, but not a lot of time for write on top of being a good host. lol_

_Reviews on this chapter would be appreciated and also votes on the next one: The time Nausika beat up the gang at work **or** something a little more risque ;). New chapter for SS will be up soon and also CWEA if anyone is double dipping. :D_


	5. Not the best plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

The loud beeping of a heart monitor rings out through a quiet hospital room. In the lone bed lays a man, black and blue and unconscious, on the mattress as the machine chirps to his heartbeat. Around the bed, a group of men look at the other unconscious man. One with a deep angry sneer on his face as he looks at his brother.

"Heiwajima! I'll get him back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"But how Kato? Heiwajima is untouchable! It'd be a suicide mission if we confronted him! Did you hear what happened to that group of dollars that jumped him a few months ago?" Notan reminds him, to which Kato just growls angrily.

"If I might make a suggestion," The group of men whip around to see another man standing in the hospital doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Kato demands and the man smiles.

"Just your friendly neighborhood informant here to help you with your troubles. I hear you have a Shizuo Heiwajima problem, I could help you with that." The smirking brunette supplies with his hands in his pockets.

Kato barks out a laugh at the stranger. "You? Seriously! What's a scrawny guy like you gonna go to _him_?!"

"No, no, you miss understand. I don't participate in the brutish ways of fist fighting. I'm much more of a behind the scenes kind of guy." He says while holding up his hand defensively before putting them back in his pockets. "But if you really want to hurt Shizu-chan, I know of a way you can do it. You see there's this girl, who's a waitress at Russia sushi…."

* * *

"Here you go. One sushi special, one bento box, one yakisoba, and one tempura shrimp."

"Hey, I asked for _no_ carrots in my soba!"

Nausika groans loudly and smacks her palm to her face. "Aah! I'm sorry. I'll fix it." She reaches for the bowl of soba noodles but is stopped by Kyohei's hand.

"Don't worry about it. He'll eat it anyway. Won't you Walker?" Kyohei says, eyes narrowed at the younger man who seems to quiver for a second before nodding adamantly.

"No, I messed up. I'll fix it." Nausika insists and gets the bowl.

"Still trying to get the hang of things?" Kyohei asks with a soft smile to which Nausika sighs.

"Is it that obvious?" She asks with a grimace. She had been waitressing at Russia Sushi for a few weeks now, but it still proved challenging for her. She didn't understand what her problem was. In her old job she could memorizes complex plans, jobs, target information, and weapons schematics with no issue. But apparently the simple layout of a food order eluded her. _'Maybe working here isn't for me…'_

The entrance to the restaurant suddenly flies open with a bang and a group of rough looking men step in. "You! You're Heiwajima's broad aren't 'ca!" One demands, pointing exaggerative at Nausika.

"Um…I don't use that term because it hasn't been used since the 40's but yeah I guess. Can I help you…?" She asks with an arched brow.

"Heiwajima attacked my brother and now he's in Tokyo General!" Kato roars angrily, causing Nausika balks slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did he provoke him, 'cause that's usually a good way to get hit?"

Kato growls. "That's all you have to say?! You're defending that psycho who beat up my brother for no reason!" He continues to shout and Nausika's face shifts to ominously placid.

"I sincerely doubt he had no reason." She says, calmly setting down her tray at Kyohei's groups table before turning back to the men. "But why don't you _fine_ gentlemen tell me why you're here, because you might as well get to the point before I throw your asses out of here."

Kato growls and points at her again. "Heiwajima hurt my brother! So we're here to hurt someone he cares about to settle the score!"

Notan and another man charges at the blonde but Notan stops abruptly with a scream as hot yakisoba splashes him in the face while the other man's fist goes through the wooden serving tray before an elbow crush back into his nose.

Kato balks in surprise as his friends are quickly dismissed and looks prepared to step forward to say or do something, but stops when his face suddenly bounces off the bar.

Nausika frowns with a sigh before she walks over and grabs the man's hand that is blindly reaching for the bar to pull himself up.

"First of all, I'm sorry your brother is in the hospital. But that has nothing to do with me so my level of caring is minimal." Nausika tells him and with her thumb breaks one of his fingers. "Secondly, it's a really bitch move to try and pick a fight with a woman because you can't touch Shizuo. Never mind that you're out matched and got your ass kicked by a girl, it's still a bitch move." She says, ignoring the man's howling, and breaks another finger with a loud snap. "Third, if I ever see you around here again I'll do you a favor and put you in a bed next to your brother so you can chat about how stupid your life choices are together." Another snap. "Fourth….well, I really don't have a fourth point but I'm gonna break your other finger anyway." One final loud snap echoes through Russia Sushi as the man's fourth finger breaks under Nausika's thumb. "Are we clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Please just stop! Let me go!" Kato begs painfully through tears, trying to get his hand free.

"Faaantastic!" The blonde beams with a smile, releasing the man's broken hand. "Well go on, shoo!" She orders after a moment and the man bolts for the door with his gang in fearful toe. "Whelp, that was interesting."

"That was so cool!" Nausika whips around in surprise at the loud dual cheer from behind her.

"You're like Jam Kuradoberi* if she were blonde and had less hair!"

"Oh wow you're right Walker! She totally is!" Erika agrees with her otaku friend.

"Nasika-chan, fighting always bad! No fighting in Russia Sushi!" Simon booms when he comes into the shop.

Nausika sighs and looks up sheepishly at him. "Sorry Simon, I'll take it outside next time." She apologies before kneeling down to clean up her mess.

"I don't think that's the point Nausika-chan." Simon chimes in from behind the bar with a smile to which Nausika timidly returns.

"Hey, what the hell happened in here? Some guys just flew passed us like bats outta hell. This place doesn't look much better." The small group looks back toward the enterance to see Tom, followed by Shizuo, standing there and surveying the damage of the small scurmish.

"Nausika-san kicked the crap out of some guys looking for a fight!" Walker exclaimed loudly, startling the louder men.

"Yeah, it was totally like in Tenjou Tenge when these guys come looking to attack Chiaki in retribution for Bob and Souichiro beating there friends. But instead of Chiaki getting attacked, she kicked their asses*!" Erika agrees just as enthusiastically to which Tom and Shizuo give a confused 'hn?'

"Apparently you put some guy's brother in the hospital and he thought it would be a good idea to take it out on me." Nausika summarizes, standing up with a tray full of broken plateware as she dust off her pants.

"Whaaat?!"

"Uh oh…" Tom mutters as he sees Shizuo snap.

"Shizuo, no! Fighting bad!" Simon urges, but even he knows it's useless at this point.

In blind rage Shizuo grips the corner of the sushi bar with both hands, the wood whining under his strength as its near splintering. Then a cold splash hits the back of his head and the blonde stops suddenly. "You want your usual or you want something new?" Shizuo turns around slowly to stare wide eyed at his placid girlfriend like the rest of the restaurant. Nausika sighs heavily and sets the now empty water glass down. "I already broke a good portion of his fingers and jacked the side of his face, so sit down and eat. If you still wanna kill 'em after that, I don't know anything." The blonde continues, gesturing for Shizuo and Tom to take a seat in one of the booths.

There is a long tense moment as everyone stares at her and then collectively gasp quietly as Shizuo grumbles but shuffles into the booth with a frown. Tom slowly makes his way over as well, mouthing _'You're magic'_ to Nausika who smiles, before sitting down.

"So, what can I get you?"

* * *

_Took a little break to recharge and got distracted with K Project drabbles (if you aren't watching K Project you're **wrong**!). But as requested by votes here is the newest drabble. __Reviews on this chapter would be appreciated and also votes on the next one: holiday themed or open suggestions. There will also be a **bonus** drabble in the future! Thank you to all those that reviewed last time. The newest chapter for SS will be up soon and also CWEA if anyone is double dipping. :D_

_*- Jam Kuradoberi is a character from the Guilty Gear video game series. I don't not own that._

_*-Really a chapter/scene from the Tenjou Tenge manga/anime. I don't not own that either._


	6. Revoir Vieil Ami

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

It's surprisingly quiet across Shinjuku tonight. Like everyone has decided that it was best to stay in rather than go out.

This new burst of homesteading could have something to do with the fact that a mob of deviants had gone on a rampage in Ikebukuro just a few nights ago, attacking citizens left and right and flash mobbing in South Gate park with their knives. Or at least, that's what the papers were running.

It was much easier to believe than that a demonic sword had possessed people and forced them to attack at the whims of a mad woman.

A mad woman who looks much more crazed than she had before.

Vitalia sits on the floor hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she madly rocks back and forth in a corner of her hotel floor in the dark.

It wasn't supposed to go this way. This wasn't how she planned it!

She had planned to gain Saika and use its power to control the minds of others, making it better for people like her and the others. Why couldn't anyone see that?! Why couldn't they see that if she was in control then things would be better for everyone?! People who were superior wouldn't have to be treated as inferior due to the fears of others over something greater. They wouldn't have to hide. No one would call them freaks anymore. Why couldn't anyone see that?!

Rio hadn't understood. But that was understandable since he was just a nothing. There was nothing special about him like they were. He was a plebe amongst Gods. And he had the nerve, the _nerve_, to threaten _her_ that he was going to tell the others what she was planning. She couldn't let that happen. He had to be taken care of.

She hadn't wept for Rio as she's sure some of the others did. After all, he was a nothing. An insignificant speck finally washed out of the fabric of their little club. She really hadn't expected _anyone_ to be upset over him.

But Chidori was. She had been so upset with her, crying and screaming and calling her a murder to which Vitalia laughed at because that _was_ their profession. But, it was the look in her eyes that set Vitalia off.

Chidori was scared of her, disgusted. She could tell without her saying it that she thought Vitalia was sick and filthy and mad. And she couldn't handle Chidori looking at her that way. Her new sister, who hated her like her old one. So, though it pained her to do it, she got rid of her too, just like her old sister.

And then she ran. She felt ill at the thought that she had destroyed one of the most perfect of higher beings with her own hands, turned out her bright light that shined through the world like _that_.

And she knew force on Earth would stop Nausika when she had found out what she had done.

She would come barging in with shouts and curses and her perfect body that could be broken and snuff out Vitalia's life too.

But….the day never came.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and still the blonde assassin never came looking for her.

And she recognizes that perhaps there is something wrong with her if she got angry about someone _not_ coming to kill her. But she had.

She had been furious. _'Who does she think she is?! Am I not good enough to warrant her revenge?! She would just **let** Chidori's murder go and not even **attempt**__to eliminate them?! How dare she?!'_ Vitalia had thought.

Yet, she wasn't fool enough to go looking for her own execution. She was smarter than that.

It was divine fate or luck that led them to one another again. And for that Vitalia had been more than pleased.

But…when she saw her, she was not the Nausika she knew. There was no trace of Tokyo left in her. She was a stranger. A stranger latched on to the arm of some bumbling idiot who stammered and blushed like a school child in her presence. Vitalia agreed that this was acceptable behavior for him since he wasn't worthy to be by the side of one of the greatest superior beings she had ever known. Him being with her was unacceptable in her eyes, even with his impressive barbaric strength. Wild dogs should not consort with pedigrees.

So, that night, she had planned to fix this terrible wrong in Nausika's life. This life that chained her to being a plebe, to pretending to be a lesser being, to submit to _them_. If she could just kill Shizuo Heiwajima, she had thought, Tokyo would be back and then things could finally work out one way or the other.

Then…the unimaginable happened.

Nausika had taken the strike _for him_, truly _allowed_ herself to be impaled with a fatal wound by a blade she knew she couldn't heal from. And when she looked up at Vitalia, eyes burning yet still cold she could see it there. She was willing to risk her life for him, to die for him.

_'She never would have done that for me.'_

"You look like hell." Vitalia snaps her head up and mind out of her circling thoughts in surprise before her face placids at the man silhouetted in the door.

"You're one to talk."

She expects a laugh, or a chuckle at least, but gets neither as the black and blue Cowboy strides closer to her. "I thought you'd be half way around the world by now." He says sternly, which is so very odd coming from him that Vitalia's mind almost has to stop and rethink if he's really here.

"A day late and a dollar short I guess." The dark woman replies with a shrug, arms still around her knees, and quirk of a smile on her pale unpainted lips. Everything was set up for her to leave. Yesterday. But she hadn't had the mental fortitude to get off the floor and go far, far away like she planned.

Silence stretches for a moment, until Cowboy finally chokes out "Why?" His voice sounding heavy like if he were a lesser man he might break down and cry.

And Vitalia has to agree that the death of three people who he knew and were near and dear to is reason to cry. Lesser being status otherwise.

"That's a loaded question Daniel. Can't you just go about your life assuming I'm crazy and did it because of that?"

"No, because I know you're not crazy." Cowboy says without hesitation. And Vitalia falls crushed for a second before she smiles up at him.

"I'm a Mad Queen right?"

There is a flinch in Cowboy's straight face. A small crack that eludes that he remembers a time they were all much happier, impossibly squished on a beat down old couch, watching Alice in Wonderland to relive the wonderful childhood almost none of them had had. Nausika had said she was like the Red Queen. Cowboy had disagreed and said she was more like the Mad Hatter. Chidori had settled the argument with an announcement that she was the Mad Queen. And for three weeks anytime she entered a room one of them would shout 'down with the bloody _Mad_ Queen!' before laughing enthusiastically.

No, he knows she's not crazy. Not really. And he's the only person who's thought that. Her Cowboy, her best friend, her lover for one night when he wanted to prove he was gay.

She hears the footsteps of Cowboy's shoes cross the carpet and the shift of his knees when he sinks next to her. There is a horrible tension between them, as if he feels like he's sitting next to a tiger in a locked cage. Which, honestly, is an accurate comparison. "Was all of this worth it?" He asks carefully.

The inky brunette shrugs weakly and replies, "If I say no and that I'm really sorry will you let me leave?"

"No,"

"Then no I'm not sorry." But had it been worth it? No, it really hadn't. But it was a little late to feel bad about it now that it was done.

Vitalia sighs heavily and falls limp against the wall for a moment. "Honestly," She says with an awkward laugh before she is suddenly up, in front of the large window in the room. "I'm just really really tired." She chokes out through the moisture collecting in her throat before an odd crack sounds and the red eyed woman falls limp to the ground.

Cowboy watches for a moment passively as a dark shadow creeps out from around her hair, before he pulls out his phone. "Hey Dakota…yeah, good shooting….No. We'll leave her here. She's already bleeding everywhere so…yeah, I'm fine…yeah…Yeah! Ok! Got it! I'll be out in a minute." The shady brunette hisses angrily through his teeth as he turns off his phone. He breathes heavily through his nose for a second before he goes over to the body and removes her garnet ring from her finger. A trademark of the young assassin much like Nausika's jacket and Dakota's cross on a silver chain.

He stops for a second, clearing through his anger, to look at the peaceful looking face of the formally menacing brunette who just looks asleep. A lump forms in his throat and he has to force it down before he brushes obscure black locks behind Vitalia's hair.

"Revoir vieil ami.*"

* * *

_I know everyone was curious about Vitalia and the others, so here is what happened when no one was looking. Thanks for all the reviews last time and feed back! Anymore drabble suggests are, as always, appreciated and reviews. :3_

_*-French for 'Goodbye old friend'_


	7. 7 hours earlier

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or it character. All original characters are of my own design and creation._**

* * *

Izaya Orihara hums gleefully to himself as he sways to and fro down the street of Shinjuku. Though he is in Shinjuku, however, his mind is in Ikebukuro as he travels the busy streets; thinking about his perfect little humans and their perfect complex little lives and his perfect little scheme that are coming to a head.

His previous disappointment over the events of the other evening, and his new playmates plans, collapsing like a balloon in winter had completely vanished in the reminder of the months to come. The thought practically made him ecstatic. And when one door closed another one opened…..so he couldn't be too upset.

During the hustle and bustle of the city, it wasn't uncommon for someone to get jostled around and bumped into by other commuters. So Izaya doesn't pay too much attention to it, instead favoring to think about possibly going to 'bukuro this afternoon to see if the blood on the streets has been washed clean yet. However, when the side of a woman several inches taller than him practically knocks him down, and doesn't even stop long enough to through a genuine apology, he halts and questions the manners of some of his humans.

He doesn't ponder on it for very long though, assuming that she is perhaps foreign with those mocha eyes and olive like skin, and with a shrug stuffs his hands back in his pockets as he turns back around.

But just as he turns back around, he stops again, and with a perplexed look pulls a piece of paper, that wasn't there before, out of his pocket.

_Come to the restaurant on the corner. I'll be in the booth near the back._

"Hmmm…." Izaya hums as he read the words and returns the note to his pocket. _'How interesting. I wonder who it could be…' _He thinks as he strolls on with a smile.

* * *

In hind sight, Izaya will berate himself for accepting the…invitation from this mysterious person to join them out of the blue on this particular sunny day.

The bell above the door chimes loudly as he enters. The restaurant, being more of a café than a restaurant, is now very crowded since it's near the end of the lunch hour. Just enough people to notice a scene, but not enough to be breathing down your neck.

_'Hmmm, most interesting'_

The informant notices who he's looking for, or rather they notice him, when a man in dark sunglasses near the back corner by the windows waves in a friendly manner towards him.

Izaya furrows his brow, intending to tell the man that he looks ridiculous and cliché in those glasses and coat, but smiles as he approaches. He's not one to brush off new clients.

"I'm Daniel. People call me Cowboy. Do you speak English?" The man asks immediately once Izaya is by the booth.

"Yes, but I'm curious as to why you'd ask." The dark brunette asks, flipping the note out of his pocket. The 'invitation' is scribbled in Japanese kanji. It seems odd to him that he can write in Japanese but can't speak it.

The sandy haired male smiles, seeming to notice Izaya perplexion, and shrugs heavily. "Japanese is my third language. I can do it, but it's not very good. Or so I'm told. And I want to be clear. Plus I miss 'speakin' the Kings' as it were." He explains.

"Ah…" Izaya drones and takes a seat when the other male gestures to the adjourning side of the booth.

"So you're Izaya Orihara. I thought you'd be…taller." Cowboy mentions while taking off his glasses and putting them on his head.

"Well, it's not the size of a man but the cast of his shadow am I right?"

"I like that!" The foreign man exclaims at the other's 'wise' words, leaning forward on his arms. "I'm gonna use that in the future. Did you come up with that yourself?"

"Yes, but it's derived from several different sources."

"Dude, you could have just said yes. I wouldn't have known the difference." Cowboy chastises before taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"Not to cut these pleasantries short, but why am I here?" Izaya asks aloofly and his companion grins at the corners of his mouth.

"Word is that you're the man that gave Vitalia the info on my hotel room which is why my arm is now like this." He says smoothly, lifting up his casted arm hidden in his coat sleeve from view.

Izaya balks for a spilt second, fearing that the day of his retribution has come too soon. He's aware that there are people out there that would seek revenge against him, and he deserves it. But he has some many cogs in motion right now that _today_ can't be the day.

"Look, I just-"Don't worry, I'm not mad. It was just business. That's what you were going to say right." Cowboy cuts off with a grin before flopping back into his seat. "That's what everyone says. Hell I've said it enough times. It's just business, it's just business, it's nothing personal, yada yada yada. And it's not, really. And it's important to remember that. Nine times out of ten, contracts are called on you just for business. I've never had a hit that was really _personal_ in my career, and I've been doin' this for a minute now." Izaya watches him pause for a moment, pull out a cigarette and take a drag, before he continues. "Do you know what I've learned is most important from _my _particular line of business?"

"Get the money up front?" The informant asks sarcastically.

"Family," Cowboy replies, ignoring Izaya quip. "Family is the most important thing in the world. I never had a family before I joined the biz. Well, I did of course. I didn't come from under a rock. However it mostly consisted of a drunken father who liked to wail on me when he was drunk, which was in varying states of constant, and a mother who was chemically checked out. But that's beside the point." He waves his hand as if to literally brush away the conversation clutter before continuing again. "The point is: when a man is faced with a dilemma of choice between something and his family, he will always choose his family." Izaya arches a brow at Cowboy's words before the slightly younger man lowers his head and he looks at him through his bangs cryptically before asking, "You want to know the second thing I've learned from this business Orihara-san?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Integrity," Cowboy replies, ignoring Izaya's retort again. "A man is nothing without his word. It doesn't matter how good you are if you can't be trusted to do what you say." As he says this, Cowboy is rustling around in his coat pocket until finally he pulls something free and sets it on the table. And Izaya's face pales more than usual and his eyes widen at the small ceramic piece looking back at him.

It's a figurine of two small cats intertwined, one black and one white. The black one has a chip out of his ear and the white has a scratch in its side from their years of being tossed back and forth. Under its base are the letter MK worn in with a pocket knife so that it's rough against the smooth area. Izaya knows all of this, because he's the one that put it there. When he used to live in his parents' house and had given it his younger sisters.

"So when I tell you that if you don't tell me where Vitalia is I will get my pretty friend in that building over there to put a bullet in your head and return this little piece to your sisters' headstone, you can take that to the bank." Cowboy tells him, bringing Izaya back before he takes a drag of his smoke again, taps the ashes in his coffee cup, and looking at him coldly. "Where is she Orihara-_san_?"

* * *

_Now that we're all caught up on the extra bits, who's excited for Christmas?! Me! Who's excited for Supernatural Side Stories Christmas special?! Me!_

_One of the many (**many**) holiday drabs in the works but I love Christmas so much! Aasldkadldfhgadjk! Sorry. I'm the original Christmas fan girl. I will go into my merry corner of shame now..._

_Special thank to Amayarawrz and Emerald Gaze for their reviews last time (and Emerald's help with all her suggestions). All suggests, thoughts, and comments are as always welcome!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Christmas with the Heiwajimas

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! nor its characters. All original characters are of my own design and creation._

* * *

"Do I look ok? Is my shirt straight? Is my hair alright? Do I have anything in my teeth?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one that's nervous?" A young, pretty blonde chastises with a chuckle as she gets out of the taxi alongside her boyfriend. The man sighs heavily, as if a huge weight is being removed from him when she takes the plate of decorative cookies wrapped in festive plastic wrap back from him, and rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I just don't see my parents very often and…." _I just want everything to be perfect. I want them to be proud._

As always Shizuo doesn't have to say what's on his mind for his intuitive partner to understand what he wants to say. "I get it, but don't stress. You look great." Nausika insists, dusting imaginary lint off his crimson button up.

Shizuo sighs again, more relaxed this time, and smiles easily at her. "No, you look great. I'll do." He jokes, feeling that he should unroll his sleeves so he looks as dressy as her in that violet sweater dress but they would be wrinkled beyond repair by now.

Nausika giggles and pulls a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. It's solid blonde now since she knew they were coming here and hadn't bothered to replace the streaks that had waded out since her….incident. "Whatever gets you to the door Shizuo." She tells him and with a gentle look ushers him forward.

The pairs' shoes crunch through the left over snow as the walk the few feet to the front door. It was surprisingly warm today for December. A lot of the snow from earlier in the week had melted, leaving only hard persistent mounds here and there that refused to bend to the whims of a warm winter.

But still, even minding the snow, the walk to the door doesn't take long enough for Shizuo and when they finally reach the front door he takes a minute to breath and wipe his damp palms on his dark pants before knocking.

Moments later an older woman with greying brown hair is at the door and Shizuo smiles at her with a wave. "Hi mom."

"Oh Shizuo, you're here! Oh look at you! I've missed you so much! OH, you're so thin! You haven't been eating properly have you! And you haven't quit that awful habit of yours either! I can smell the smoke on you! Ahhhh…you're going to going to go to an early _grave _if you keep up these poor eating habits and horrible smoking!" Shizuo's mother exclaims loudly as she hugs her eldest son perhaps a little too tight and swings him side to side perhaps a little too rough. For a small thing, she seems to pack a whollp. She only halts in 'greet assaulting' Shizuo when she notices with wide brown eyes that someone his behind the taller male.

"Mom, this is Nausika. Nausika, this is my mother Namiko Heiwajima." Shizuo introduces, now freed from his mother's tight embrace in her momentary surprise of her new guest, and straightens his disheveled hair.

"It's nice to meet you. I made cookies." Nausika replies, awkwardly thrusting the plate forward with perhaps too much enthusiasm. She has never met anyone's parents before. Well…not anyone she was dating that is.

"My, what an interesting name!"

Nausika almost breaks her teeth in an effort to smile and _not_ say the quick retort on the tip of her tongue. She has no room to talk, naming her children Shizuo and Kasuka, but she keeps reminding herself she wants to make a good impression.

"Oh yes, Shizuo told me all about you on the phone! I was honestly surprised when he told me he had a girlfriend. Shizuo never was good with women!" Namiko says, taking the plate and setting it down.

"Mom!" Shizuo barks, red faced with embarrassment, but his mother isn't swayed.

"Well it's true! Remember that time I had to get you from school because you fainted because you touched some girl's breast?"

"That was an accident and I was nine!" The blonde shouts completely mortified.

"These are really good." The group turns around to see her second son quietly nibbling on a star shaped cookie, either oblivious or unmoved by his mother and older brother.

"Kasuka! You made it too?" The eldest exclaimed and the movie star nods slowly

"Ruri is here as well." He adds as he polishes off another corner of his cookie.

"Wow, really? I'm surprised you could both get time off."

"Our bosses want us to be happy. And they assumed we'd go where ever we were going together." He explains with a shrug, grabbing a bear this time now that his star is gone.

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense…" Shizuo ponders aloud with his hand pressed to his chin.

"Yo," Nausika greets, leaning around the shorter woman's frame to salute Kasuka with a wave. The quitter Heiwajima waves back slightly as he decapitates the poor bear in green frosting.

"You two have already met?" Namiko asks curiously, gaining Nauskia's attention again.

"Briefly, when he was in 'bukuro once or twice." She says with a smile that Naimko returns before she is again shouting.

"Don't spoil your appetite! Dinner is going to be ready soon and I don't want you filling up on cookies, you hear me!"

Kasuka stops and casually returns the cookie candy cane back to the plate with a blank, yet sullen, expression.

"Do you need a hand?"

Attention turns back to Nausika who is smiling sheepishly at her offer. "Hmm…well, now that you mention it. I could use some help with some of the side dishes." Namiko ponders out loud, much like her son.

"Mom is trying to make Western Christmas again." Kasuka says, almost like a warning. And judging by Shizuo shutter it probably is. Nausika really wants to laugh, but she reframes.

"If you'd like some help Mrs. Heiwajima I'd be more than happy to lend a hand. The schematics of American and Japanese food are a lot different and can be tricky to master." Nausika explains. She assumes the fastest way to get in the woman's good graces is by helping out; and showing off her skills in the kitchen so there is proof that her son is indeed eating.

"Oh really? How so?" The grey streaked brunette asks, wide eyed in fascination as if the other woman has just said something considerably more profound.

"Well for one the amount of butter."

Namiko laughs, bright and joyous, and Nausika knows that she really does have nothing to be afraid of. "Oh my! Well, we'll make the best of it I guess." She says and takes Nausika's arm in hers as she leads her to the kitchen. "Shizuo that comment about the cookies goes for you too!"

There is a loud grumble from behind before the swinging door closes and the blondes are separated.

* * *

Somehow Nausika helping with Western Christmas dinner turns into Nausika _doing_ Western Christmas dinner.

To be fair, out of all the women she is the one with the most experience in making western foods; what with her mother being American and her spending several years there and in Europe on assignment.

But Namiko has a big heart and tries her best along with Nausika's calm tutelage. She really isn't that bad of a cook, Nausika gathers, she just can't grasp the fine points of western cooking down right.

Ruri is more hopeless. Nausika assumes she's a sweet girl, or at least she would if she said much of anything. But she is at least up front about not being capable of doing much of anything in the kitchen and is set to the simple, trivial task of chopping celery for stuffing and garnishing for actual food.

Nausika thinks she looks like a tiny kitchen robot; rhythmically bring the knife up and down far higher than required for the simple cutting of vegetables. She is almost tempted to show the petite brunette how to cut properly, but feels as though the girl is strangely attached to the knife.

"Did you do this a lot with your mother when you were at home dear?"

"Uh…no. My mother wasn't much of a cook." Nausika lies and continues to smash potatoes in a bowl. That wasn't true. He mother was a terrific cook. She was just normally too drunk or high or angry to get off the couch or stop hitting them to make her or Chidori anything. When she was, though, the things she made were great. But stories like that aren't acceptable for the holidays.

"Well, you must have just been born with a gift for it then." Namiko beams.

"That's what my little sister use to say." Nausika replies with a smile as she seasons the now mashed potatoes a few shakes at a time.

"Oh! You have a younger sibling too! How extraordinary! Could she not make it in for the holiday?"

"Um…no. She passed away last year."

Namiko's pleasant smile falls at the news. "Oh…oh I'm so sorry. I…."

"It's ok. Chidori really liked Christmas. She wouldn't want me to be sad." And she really wouldn't.

Of all the holidays, Christmas was Chidori's favorite. No matter where they were or what they were doing she made sure the season was celebrated, and with gusto. Even in the darkest times around this time of year, her persistence to have a good Christmas always shone through.

"And the rest of your family?" Mrs. Heiwajima asks hesitantly.

"I never really knew my father, but both of my parents died when I was fairly young. And we didn't know either side very well." She explains while wrapping the finished potato product so it stays warm.

This is easier to tell than the other story. She's never cared about the fact that her 'family' didn't want anything to with her or her sister since day one. Still, even though it doesn't upset her, she hopes they switch to a different topic soon. Her life is, for the most part, such a downer.

"Oh you poor thing!"

Namiko's exclamation is the only warning Nausika gets before she's on the blonde in an instant "Ah! Mrs. Hewaijima, please don't crush my head!" She pleads fearful that, although a break wouldn't be permanate, it would probably be pretty awkward if the other woman broke her neck and she got back up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just get carried away some times. I guess Shizuo gets that from me." Namiko apologizes with a little rap on her own head to scold herself. "Speaking of which I…I know it's impolite of me to ask, and almost cruel as a mother, but…."

"You want to know if Shizuo's strength bothers me." Nausika says, not asks, as she wipes her hands on her apron.

Ruri's rhythmic knife tapping stops and Namiko looks up through her lashes sheepishly. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

"No, I think it makes you concerned." The blonde replies with a shrug, setting herself to the task of dicing leeks while she speaks. "And to answer your question: no, it doesn't bother me. I know to others it seems like he does it on purpose, but after getting to know him I know he really _can't_ control it. It's not all his fault. Plus I know he would never hurt me, intentionally or otherwise. When we first started dating, I think he was even too terrified to hold my hand, even though I told him it would be ok."

"Well, that's…good. I'm really happy Shizuo has found someone like you to spend his life with. I was…worried that because of his…condition he'd end up alone."

Nausika thinks but she isn't sure that she hears the beginnings of tears forming in the older woman. She chooses not to comment and instead offers a quick, "Yeah, I can see that," as a reply.

Up until a few months ago Nausika had assumed she would end up the same way.

Her sister was gone. Her friends were scattered. She had no family to speak of.

But then, Shizuo sort of appeared in her life and suddenly the both of them weren't alone anymore.

As if summoned by the conversation, the tall blond waltzes into the kitchen through the swinging door and halts abruptly. "What?" He asks nervously, seeing all eyes on him.

"Oh nothing Shizuo, can you set the table?" Namiko asks with a wave of her hand and crescent smile.

"Why can't Kasuka do it?!" Shizuo bellows angrily. And Namiko's cherub like demeanor is gone.

"Because I asked you to do it!"

"I do it every year!"

"Shizuo!"

"Mom!"

"I'll do it!" The bickering Heiwajima's stop abruptly to stare at Nausika in surprise of her outburst.

"Oh no dear…" Namiko begins, but is cut off by her son who snaps an, "No I'll do it."

"It's really fine. I don't mind." Nausika insists, but Shizuo shakes his head.

"I do! I'll do it!" He shouts, not in anger but persistence, and moves to get his mother's good table settings for special occasions out of the cabinet. And subsequently pulls off the cabinet door.

Everyone flinches, except for Nausika. She sighs with slumped shoulder, that look of _'this-is-now-my-person-problem' _on her face, before walking over to Shizuo. "How about we do it together?" She suggests calmly, gently touch his hand, and causing Shizuo's face to heat brightly before he dashes off with a mutter of setting up the actually table with his father, Kichirou.

"You really don't have to dear. You've already done enough today."

"I want to be…useful." The younger woman says somewhat sheepishly as she pulls the plates out of the broken cabinet and begins stacking them for transport. What she really wants is for these people to like her. She's never had to meet anyone's parents because she's never dated anyone before so she's not sure how this works. She's also never been in a normal family setting before so she's not sure how that works either.

"Don't worry dear. You've already won, stop trying so hard." Mrs. Heiwajima tells her with a wink and Nausika blushes hotly as she busies herself with more flatware.

"Oh Ruri! Do you want to take these scraps up to 'Maru*? I'm sure he's still not happy about being locked up for the evening."

The silent brunette hops off her stool to take the offered plate of turkey trimmings from Mrs. Heiwajima and disappears through the swinging door and up the stairs.

"'Maru?"

"Kasuka's cat." Naimko explains while pulling the last of the rolls in a basket for serving. "He's completely spoiled rotten by him. And I love the dear thing too when he visits, but despite his size he is incredibly sneaky when he wants to be. He'd be up on the counter eating Christmas dinner when our backs were turned."

Nausika chuckles, remembering a similar cat that Chidori and Rio had 'adopted' and the thing almost ate them out of house and home.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Shizuo dear? That seems like a lot."

"No, it's ok. I got it." Nausika insists, taking the towering stack of plates topped with silverware in her arms, and heading for the dining room.

"No 'Maru come back." Ruri's placid voice echoes through the house but it's already too late.

'Maru, indeed despite his size, dashes down the stairs past Ruri, Kasuka, Mr. Heiwajima, and Shizuo for the swinging kitchen door. And runs right into Nausika's ankles with a _'crash!'_

"Nausika!" Shizuo exclaims and dashes over to his girlfriend on the floor around an array of broken plates and flatware. "Are you alright?!"

The teal eyed blonde sits up with a hand on her forehead for a second before she realizes what has happened. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's ok dear. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen." Namiko insists, waving off Nausika's apology in exchange for worry that the fallen girl is hurt.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Shizuo says seriously while pulling the disheveled blonde to her feet carefully.

"There's a first aid kit still under the sink!" Namiko cries as the pair disappear behind the offending door.

Once back in the kitchen, Shizup turns on the sink to muffle their voices. "Are you really ok?" He asks in concern and Nausika nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. More wounded pride that I got taken down by a cat than anything. Do you remember where some of these scratches were? We can throw some bandages on and no one will be the wiser." She flinches slightly as she inspects her hands, the last of her cuts disappear.

The other blonde smiles softly and pulls the well-used first aid kit out from under the sink. "It's weird doing this for you for a change." He says with a soft smile on his face that Nausika returns as he applies bandages to spots on her hands and arms.

"There's a fork in your side."

The couple whip around towards the door in surprise. "Kasuka!" Shizuo exclaims as his bother stares placidly at the silverware, indeed, in Nausika's side.

"I was wondering why it felt weird to breathe." The woman says off-handedly as she carefully removes the offending fork with a small gasp.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

"I uh…we…she…!" Shizuo clamors for words, not knowing how to address this situation now that they've gotten caught. He meant to explain it to his family, one day. But _today_ wasn't supposed to be the day!

Nausika, however, seems more accepting that the jig is up and turns around before lifting her sweater dress up to show Kasuka her healed back; seeming unashamed of herself nor the fact that she's practically only standing in black leggings and boots now.

"Do you want a full demonstration?" She asks over her shoulder as she puts her sweater back down and looks at him seriously; waiting for the fall out or the freak out whichever came first.

But Kasuka is just as placid as ever. "No. I've seen it with Ruri." He says with a shrug.

"Ruri? You mean she's like Nausika?!" Shizuo cries in alarm.

"Not like me." The blondes whip back around in startled surprise at the equally placid brunette suddenly behind them. "Different but not the same." Ruri says, calmly setting the unneeded rubbing alcohol on the counter, before looking back up at the taller woman with her typical half lidded gaze. "I like you."

"Thaaanks creepy petite vampire child*…" Nausika says in apprehensive drawl. She was…different this one.

Ruri smiles slightly before her face falls blank again. "I'm hungry." The small young woman walks past the blonde couple towards Kasuka and the two calmly leave the kitchen to return to his parents.

"Well, in retrospect, this could have gone worse."

Shizuo looks down at Nausika in surprise, while she looks up at him with an odd half smirk, before they both start laughing and also return to Shizuo's parents.

Honestly, yes it could have gone a lot worse.

* * *

_Yaaay Christmas story. I may do another one, since Christmas is my favorite holiday, with just the two of them but I haven't decided. Also, I found a '30 prompt OTP meme' thing on the internet and was challenge to complete it by a friend and haven't decided who to do it for. It would either be Shizuo/Nausika, Tiger/Bunny, or both. So we shall see. I may do a full one for one and cherry pick for another. Opinions please!_

_Thanks to Emerald Gaze and Amayarawrz for their reviews last time! I'd like more feedback and opinions if you get a chance._

_Thanks for reading!_

_*- Kasuka's cat's full name is __Yuigadokusonmaru, but that is long and hard to say so I shorten it to 'Maru._

_*-For those of you that don't know (or read the light novel) Ruri Hijiribe is Kauska's girlfriend, teen idol, and former serial killer Hollywood. She has supernatural abilities awarded to her like superhuman strength (not nearly as strong as Shizuo though), speed, agility, and healing factors. However, speculation in/from the novels suggest that Ruri's abilities come from being half or part supernatural creature herself (Shingen thinks it maybe Dullahan like Celty but other hints suggest vampire). More information on Ruri can be found online at the Durarara wiki. And no, Nausika is not aware of her background. She called her that because of her pale skin, dark clothes, and bleak disposition. _

_Also, Namiko and Kichirou are the canon names for Shizuo and Kasukas' parents. There isn't much information on them though, so I made most of them up. In my own headcanon Shizuo's personality comes from his mother and Kasuka's comes from his father (hence the limited interaction)._


End file.
